


Someone put kinks in my October. Kinktober 2020.

by Shiba_only_zone



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Knotting, Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Body Horror, Body Worship, Breeding, Corruption, Exhibitionism, Fantasy, Feral Behavior, I'm Sorry, Knifeplay, Late Night Conversations, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Peer Pressure, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Fantasy, Shibari, Skinny Dipping, Teasing, Tentacles, Torture, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_only_zone/pseuds/Shiba_only_zone
Summary: Attempt at Kinktober 2020 :)Comin to the party late like usual.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Cream - Relationship, Cross/Dream, Dream/Killer, Error/Ink, Error/Killer, Error/Nightmare, Geno/Reaper, Horror/Dust, Ink/Dream, Ink/Nightmare, Killer/Nightmare, Nightmare/Dream, Paperjam - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale), drink - Relationship, killer/cross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Characters will be added as chapters come along. (As well as warnings)  
List:

Day 1: Breeding.  
Day 2: Knifeplay/Body horror/Body worship  
Day 3: Shibari/Bodyworship/Tentacles  
Day 4: Humiliation/Aftercare  
Day 5:Exhibition/Watching/Non con  
Day 6:Hickey/Marking/Teasing  
Day 7: Fantasy/Role reversal  
Day 8: Exhibition/Humiliation  
Day 9: Role play/Non con/Aftercare/Injury  
Day 10: Primal play/Breeding/Marking/Blood  
Day 11: Hardcore/Aftercare/Creampie  
Day 12: Gagging/Choking/Breath play/Asphyxiation  
Day 13: Hate Fucking/ Public  
Day 14: Prostitution/Degrading  
Day 15: Hidden sextoy/Public/Humiliation  
Day 16: Body worship/Skinny dipping  
Day 17: Breeding/Feral/Knotting  
Day 18: Drunk Sex/Makeout/Peer pressure  
Day 19: Praise/First time  
Day 20: Impregnation/Creampie  
Day 21: Fingering/Public  
Day 22: Formal wear/Quickie  
Day 23: Vanilla/Virgin  
Day 24: Emotional Play/Hurt/Comfort/  
Day 25: Accidental stimulation/Humiliation/Closet Sex  
Day 26: Double Penetration/Tentacles  
Day 27: Deep throating/Breath play/Collar/Choking  
Day 28: Non con/Corrupted/Non corrupted  
Day 29: Masturbation/Peeping/Wall sex  
Day 30: Sleepy sex/Non con elements/Marking  
Day 31: Hate Sex/Overstimulation/Shibari

Some kinks are repeated so I can get stories out quicker. (Some kinks Im uncomfortable with, sorry :(


	2. Killer/Cross:Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer is an asshole and Cross is angy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im on Twitter!: Shiba_Only_Zone 
> 
> Ill be using it to post drafts, story updates and just general Undertale stuff n whatnot.
> 
> Im not really happy with this chapter, It has been a while since I wrote anything.

Killer sat, back against the side of Nightmares desk as the elder silently read through discarded documents that were found in an earlier raid. The day had gone past slower than usual, being quiet and empty since Horror and Dust had been given a mission, meanwhile Cross had decided to train outside. It had rubbed Killer up the wrong way, how Cross had announced at breakfast that he was going to train. As Killer had pushed his seat out from the table to join, Cross suddenly snapped that he would be training 'alone'. 

Usually the younger would want someone with him to train with, It made no sense to train alone when training meant 'attack one another and don't get killed'.

Had someone bothered him? Did he simply just want to run around alone?

Killer hummed in thought, leaning his skull back against the wooden top of Nightmares desk. Cross was decent at being alone despite a few issues at first, he was getting better. Killer frowned, crossing his arms uncomfortably as a wave of sudden panic washed over. Usually negative emotions were fine since Nightmares aura only ever made anyone around feel negative but this was worst, Killer slowly stood and looked around before heading over to the large windows overlooking the grand garden out the front of the Castle.

"Care to explain the growing panic? As nice as it is, I cant focus" Nightmare frowned as he looked up. Killer glanced over at the other and shrugged, unable to explain such a petty worry. Cross was fine? What was there to worry about?

"Do you need me for any blackmailing?" Killer smiled unevenly, usually a forced smile was easy till now, Nightmares stare had the ability to break any mask especially with the ability to read ones true emotions.

"Not currently, no". With that, Killer nodded and swiftly teleported into the yard where Cross had last been.

No Cross in sight yet his jacket, shoes and shirt had been discarded along the path. Killer frowned, picking up the shirt to check for any dust or sign of injury. Apart from being disgustingly drenched, the other continued fourth. It wasn't like the soldier to randomly strip, let alone leave his clothes in the middle of the path. 

Getting slightly frustrated with wandering around aimlessly with hedges twice his height, he opted to simply pausing for any noise. Startling Cross would've been fun but with the lack of any sign that Cross was even here now and naked too, Killer started to worry.

A soft splashing caught Killers attention, looking to where he had heard the noise. 

'Nightmare hadn't bothered finishing the fountain he planned' Killer muttered to himself, confused to what the splashing could be. 

"The fuck?"

The others voice caught Killers attention and with a sigh of relief, teleporting to where he had last seen the others clothes.

Upon landing behind the other, Killer frowned. Cross was panting and scowling more than usual as he became increasingly frustrated with the drenched shirt as it stuck to his ribcage. 

"You need a cold shower" Killer smiled, feeling proud as the other yelped and spun around with a small knife almost summoned. 

"Why are you here? Don't you have blackmail duty with Nightmare" Cross scoffed, pulling his thick jacket over before quickly tearing it back off and growling lowly. Too sweaty and heated for something so thick and fluffy. 

"Nah, he was just reading-Why are you so hot and bothered" Killer asked with a teasing voice, skipping along Cross as he began to storm away. The other radiated 'fuck off' vibes but to leave someone alone wasn't Killers style. Annoying people, now that was.

Hurrying to get in front of Cross, Killer paused suddenly with a giggle as the other suddenly slammed into him, not expecting Killer to suddenly stop the way he had. Cross growled lower and forced the other to the side, beads of sweat visibly dripping down the others skull as he continued along the path towards the grand stairs.

Killer snickered and teleported to be in front of Cross once more, this time facing Cross as he stopped. 

"What is your problem? You're more annoying than usual" "And you are more annoyed than usual" Killer smiled proudly. 

Crosses scowl weakened for a split moment before turning stern again as he stared at Killer, "Fuck off"

"oof- someone's feisty today. You jealous that Horror and Dust got that little mission?" Killer giggled as he teleported again. Teleporting had always been once of Crosses biggest pet peeves- as he couldn't teleport, only able to rely on obnoxious portals and world codes to get to and from places. 

Cross gradually picked up the pace as he entered the castle, running up the stairs towards his room to avoid Killer. The entire scuffle finally attracting Nightmares attention, the elder stepping out of his room and into the hallway where Cross came to a screeching halt-about ready to fight Killer only to notice the lords sudden appearance. and run right into Killer whom teleport in front.

Cross landing directly on top of Killer. 

Crosses skull lit up with blush as he frantically pushed himself up, staring down at Killer who had burst into laughter at the others shocked expression. "Idiot!" Cross cried, clenched fist used in an attempt to strike Killer but was met with a tendril gripping his wrist.

"When you two are done fucking around, I would like some assistance with something" Nightmare spoke up. 

Cross glanced over and felt his skull become more heated, suddenly scampering to get off of Killer and stand straight.

Nightmare glared at the deranged skeleton on the floor still before turning towards his room and shutting the door.

"So-was that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Killer smiled, rolling over to 'sensually' pose for the other despite Crosses expression of disgust. "My ph-phone".

Killer chuckled playfully as Cross stormed past and into his room. Crawling into the room behind him, Killer paused as the other began stripping off again. Without shutting the door?

"Don't you usually jump at the chance to cater to Boss?, He asked for some 'assistance', yknow"

"Im aware of what Nightmare wanted and Ill get to that soon, seeing as you're lazy ass wont" Cross hissed. Killer smiled, admiring the other skeleton as he hurried around the room. With a sudden pause, Cross looked over at Killer and frowned with a deep exhale. 

"Don't you usually jump at the chance to fuck" Cross spat as he stomped over to his bed and sat down, ribcage visibly raising and lowering frantically. Cross turned to face away only to be met with longer silence, his own growl becoming more rough and deep before barking, "What are you waiting for!?" 

Killer scrambled to his feet, throwing his hoodie behind as pushing Cross onto his back. Within an instant, Killer violently latched onto Crosses collarbone, drawing deep purple marrow as he grinded harshly into the other. Rough bone grinding together until finally Crosses ecto summoned, Killer plunging two fingers into the others slick pussy. 

The smaller squirmed, whimpering and panting out of breath as Killers teeth met his. 

"F-fuck! Stop fucking around and fuck me-" "profanity" Killer chuckled lightly only to be suddenly met with a flat hand across his cheek. A spark of white hot rage ignited in Killers soul as he latched back onto Crosses collarbone once more. With a quick hand, Killer reached down and undone his own jeans, releasing his own throbbing heat.

Cross hissed and clawed deeper into the others spine, wrapping his legs around Killers pelvis to bring him down quicker. Crosses soul hurt, like it had been dipped in molten lava. His bones felt slick and overheated while also feeling cold and uncomfortable tingly. It all felt wrong, till Killer forced himself in with one thrust.

Crosses scream echoed the room as Killer set a frantic pace, sharp fangs still dug deep into Crosses collarbone and drawing more and more marrow. Body hunched over the smaller skeleton, Killer growled roughly as he held onto the bone, phalanges clawing and tearing the sheets as his own soul began to lightly sting.

Each harsh thrust rocked Crosses body into the bed further, the frantic pace being enough for Cross to scream in pleasure and leave deep marks into Killers back. Soon to be scars littered Killers back as Cross drew his hands away and bought them up to bring Killers skull closer to his. Crosses screams became muted as his mouth met Killers, despite Crosses efforts to take over all he'd achieved was having his tongue harshly bitten by Killer.

Bed squeaks echoed the room as Killer became more frantic, thrusting rapidly into the other despite Crosses screams and whimpers. Vision blurry, Cross screamed as his own orgasm suddenly crashed into him. Killers pace began stuttering as he growled louder and sunk his teeth into a new part of Crosses collarbone.

Harder, Faster, Rougher..

Killers pace faltered as he came, orgasm relieving the burning sensation within his soul. After a moment of catching his breath, he pulled away and sighed. Crosses sockets were closed over and his breathing had finally evened despite the earlier panting. Killer carefully pulled out and moved away, swiftly putting his clothes back on before heading out with a clear mind. 

Cross would be fine..

A new feeling gnawed at his non existent gut, turning back to peer into Crosses room through the opening gap. 

Would Cross want to wake up alone? 

Would he care if Killer was gone? Not even Nightmare would leave if someone had passed out after sex. Is it rude to leave?

Killers grip on his jacket tightened as he watched the younger shift, still visibly flushed and sweating. Crosses room had also been destroyed in the soldiers apparent rage filled heat. Clothes scattered across the room, bed sheets torn and stained and now Cross was passed out.

Killer frowned and quietly stepped back into the room. Picking up a large pile of clothes and humming, 'where does he usually put these'

Smiling to himself, Killer wandered back over towards the resting skeleton. Crosses stoic expression soothed to much less as he slept peacefully despite the uncomfortableness he was doomed to experience when he wakes. 'Cute'

Taking a deep breath, Killer smiled and threw the clothes over the bed. Most landing ontop of Cross, causing an unexpected awakening. 

"Asshole-"


	3. Killer/Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone put kinks in my 2020 or something hahaha help

9:45

The obnoxious alarm tune stirred both awake for the fifth time in half an hour. With the lack of furniture in the room the tone echoed much louder than it should be allowed, both groaning in annoyance until the alarm abruptly shut off thanks to Cross quickly (and accidentally) swiping the phone off the bedside table completely. 

The smallest sighed and propped himself up, looking around the room to adjust to the slightly less darker room. While the universe that the hideout resided in had no actual day time light, there was a slight change in the sky’s colour, this had been the only way anyone was able to actually tell wether it was night or day in the universe. Cross frowned, glancing over to where Killer slept, wooden bed frame destroyed with knife marks and half done carvings along with a the others clothes carelessly chuckled upon the bed.

A sudden buzz from the ground below caught the monochrome skeletons attention, glancing down at the discarded device. Slightly squinting to make sure he was reading the time right, Cross gasped and sprung up. 

Everyone should have been awake an hour ago. Why hadn’t Nightmare or anyone else come to wake them?

"Killer, get up- it’s late" 

With no response, Cross huffed and stormed over to the others bed whilst still stumbling around to get his uniform in place. "Nightmare will kill us- get the fuck up!" Cross hissed, tearing the thick blanket from the others body as well as yanking the pillows off his skull. Cross growled at the others lack of response despite the shit-eating grin that began to grow on Killers skull, knowing full well how pissed Cross was becoming.

"Fine-get choked by Nightmare, I’m going to see if the others have woken up yet" 

With that, Cross hurried out of the room, hurrying over to Dust and Horrors shared room.

Killer snickered as he sat up. 

While the youngest had a point of how late it was, there was no rush to wake if not even Nightmare had come to get anyone. Last time Dust slept in, Nightmare had called Killer to carefully carry the slumbering skeleton into Nightmares bathroom, only to be asked to unceremoniously dump the poor man, into an ice bath.

No one slept in now, even a minute too long was a risk.

Throwing his hoodie on, Killer wandered out of the room. Down the hall, Cross was talking to Horror who clearly just awoken himself, given by the continuous rubbing of his sockets and half-assed wiped drool from his mouth. Cross glanced back and met Killers sockets, frowning and shrugging as the mystery of why everyone had been unbothered grew.

Maybe something had been up with Nightmare?

Killer looked down the darker part of the hallway to Nightmares room. The door hadn’t been left open slightly ajar like the guardian usually would, encase someone wanted to come in. Maybe even Nightmare had slept in?

"Do you think something’s up with Night?" Horror mumbled as he came up beside Killer with Cross and Dust following behind. It wasn’t normal for Nightmare to be behind schedule for anything, everything was always done on time, and that included waking up. 

Dust made a soft scoffing noise behind them, "can we throw him in an ice bath now?"

Killer snickered at the comment but sighed, looking back at the others. Of course everyone was concerned but none dared to go disturb the guardian, especially if he was asleep or very busy and didn’t want to be disturbed. 

As if the question was asked without words, the excuses started coming in. "I have to start breakfast, I can’t cook if he kills me" Horror shrugged awkwardly,glancing back at Dust who instantly glared daggers back at the taller. 

"Fuck off- I have tons of chores and stuff to do" Dust crossed his arms and started mumbling, instantly the attention was directed to Cross who simply backed away. "I’m busy with... chara today- Good luck"

"Wow what supportive team mates" Killer announced as he turned to look back at the gang only to find an empty hallway.

Taking in a much deeper breath, Killer frowned and continued forward towards the ominous bedroom. The lanterns that lit the hallway towards Nightmares room never seemed to stay lit, it complimented the whole Nightmare-ish atmosphere. Killer chuckled softly as he looked around, Nightmare would do anything to make himself more intimidating and apparently turning off a few lights was enough to make even the bedroom doors too scary for the other members.

"Boss? It’s really late, encase you didn’t know?" Killer called before knocking softly on the door. Carefully pressing his skull against the door to try and hear anything inside, he grew even more uncomfortable as all sound around suddenly seemed to fade into nothing.

Hesitantly grabbing the doorknob and twisting, he was shocked to find the door had been unlocked. Complimenting the pitch black room was an eerie silence and deathly chilled temperature, enough to have Killer awkwardly tug at his jacket a bit tighter to keep his body warmth in. The room felt dead.

"Boss?...Nightmare?" Killer mumbled. The room didn’t seem to have any lighting, not even the dim outside light from the far part of the hallway was able to make a dent in the pitch black in this room. "Are you.. going to make an... amazing entrance or something, heh" 

A light attempt at humour to mask the extreme anxiety would help?

A soft drip noise from an unseen area jerked Killer, stumbling around with his arm outstretched to find any furniture. To find Nightmare.

"Out"

"Oh- you’re not dead! That’s great-excellent-uh" killer inhaled deeply as he tried to look for any sign of the other skeleton, hell, nightmare could even be hanging from the roof thanks to his tendrils. "Horrors making breakfast if you’d like some and Dust is doing all the chores apparently..so" Killer swallowed heavily, the sudden heaviness of a presence behind him causing the air to feel suffocated.

Another drip of liquid from behind him.

"Why is your room so dark" Killer frowned, searching his pocket for his phone only to quickly turn the flash on and whip around.

Dark purple magic puddled the floor, some small drops to large puddles. 

"Boss, what the fuck?"

Nightmare hissed as the bright light suddenly lit up his figure, A small white boned skeleton scrambled away from the light with a growl. Though the growl sounded slightly too high and less gritty to be the guardians. Killer jerked back in surprise before hurrying to follow where the figure had taken off too, only to kick the edge of something and collapse to the ground not very gracefully.

With the phone light landing upwards, it illuminated the room a bit better, giving Killer the chance to catch a glimpse of the guardian.

In his lesser form.

"Boss?"

"Fuck off! Get out!" 

A sharp pain in his skull caused him to wince as he sat up though refused to take his attention away from the fragile figure.

Nightmare, in his lesser form. But with horrible scars and purple dripping from different areas on his half naked frame, trying desperately to cover himself with the bedding he’d pulled. Only now Killer noticed the state of the room thanks to the dull light.

Clothes everywhere, bedding torn and tossed around the room, it looked like a scene from a horror game.

"Why are you like that" killer frowned, pushing himself up.

The guardian hissed, bearing soft blunt perfect teeth instead of the usual 3 rows of jagged unflattering fangs the other form possessed. 

It was almost adorable.

If killers attention hadn’t now turned to the horrendous scars and many new ones littering the smaller body.

"Boss, what the fuck? Where’s the corrupted form?"

A slight shift in posture and the smaller stood straight, glancing down at himself before back at the floor with an almost ashamed expression. "I woke up like this. I’m so cold" nightmare whimpered. A soft clatter from behind the blanket followed by the other dropping the curtain revealed a lot more than what Killer had even prepared for.

Deep cuts littered his ribs, a particularly deep one in the middle of his sternum where it had began to crack, chip and flake away. 

"I don’t.. like this form" 

Killer watched in shock as the smaller suddenly fell back, catching the guardians skull moments before it could connect with the cold hard tile. More blood began dripping from areas that Killer had brushed causing the other to whimper and carefully lift the smaller up. Nightmare had always been light, despite what he tried to say. This lesser form was particularly smaller in height and size than the corrupted form. Though the question remained on how he’d lost the corruption?

Can the corruption just leave? Had nightmare done something different? Maybe he scrubbed really hard in the shower and washed the inky stuff away?

Killer hummed in thought as he carefully laid the skeleton on the bed, within moments a pool of dark purple blood began to form under the smaller skeleton. 

A quiet wheeze escaped Nightmare as Killer used a bit of torn bedding to wipe away some of the smaller cuts, where marrow had dotted across.

Killer frowned and sighed, he’d been hurting himself. Maybe to try to bring back to corruption? His attention turned towards the memory of something clattering before Nightmare himself had passed out. Abandoning the smaller skeleton for a moment to check if his suspicions were correct, Killer made his way over towards the discarded bedding and surely enough, a decent sized knife laid on the floor.

"Stupid little guardian"

Killer sighed and carefully pat the smaller amounts of blood away, frowning at the larger areas that were still leaking at a decent rate. He had done some serious damage, though why so early when he’d know someone was bound to come to get him? Killer shook his skull.

Another hour of patching and caring for the small guardian, Killer sat on the bed beside and smiled softly.

Without the staining blood, Nightmare would have pristine white bones. Something none of the members here had. Rounded and softer features complimenting Nightmares new smaller size, Killer smiled as he admired the smaller. It was adorable, 

How such a large demon-monster-negativity-thing could hide away such a adorable little skeleton.hell, he was probably smaller than Cross too!

Within the daydreaming, Killer had yet to notice the other stirring in his wake. Sockets snapping open and fizzling two deep purple eye lights that bore directly into Killers, with ease as Killer had laid Nightmares skull in his lap to clean. 

Killers idiotic smile was suddenly gone with the swift slap to his jaw by the smaller, Nightmare scrambling to get up and cover himself with whatever he could grasp.

"What the actual fuck! Out!" 

Even his voice was cute..

With another sharp slap to the side of his skull, Killer finally snapped out of the daydreaming to notice the offended skeleton crouched in front of him. 

"You’re adorable" 

Another slap.

Nightmare starred at the other disgusted and in shock as Killer simply laughed, rubbing at the abused spot.

"Cmon boss...why are you so upset? I bet you’d be able to trick more people into a slow death with that form with how cute it is"

Killer snickered as he leaned back far enough just in time to miss the kick, Nightmare hissing as he attempted to scramble away like a feral cat only to be caught by the ankle and dragged back towards the other.

"I will fucking kill you when I get back into my other form !" 

Despite the threat, Killer swiftly moved to be above the other. Nightmare starting up at the tar eyed skeleton with disgust, shock and even slight fear. It was true, he was significantly smaller than the others, Especially Killer. No wonder Dream always stayed so far back during fights...he would be dead if he got caught.

"You gonna tell me what you were doing with the knife or?"

A soft blush began to spread across the guardians skull, beginning to frantically thrash to get the larger off. "It’s none of your business!" Clenched fists pounded against Killers sternum but to avail, the other simply smiled down with blank sockets at the guardian.

"Don’t tell me you like it or somethin’... I thought you had been harming yourself"

Nightmares frantic movements began to weaken as the other drained himself of energy quickly, along with the awkward sharp pains from the cuts reminding him of what he was doing.

"I...Just get out"

The new voice was completely shrouded in shame, nightmare eye lights suddenly finding the darkness to the side extremely interesting.

Killer frowned and sighed, "can you at least tell me you are ok"

"I’m fine" 

"That doesn’t sound very convincing" 

"I’m fine!" 

With a swift movement, Killer leant down and kissed the other, despite the frantic protest starting again that now included shrieking.

Killer held firm, Hands quickly grabbing ahold of the smaller pair that were scratching and clawing at him, bringing them down above Nightmares skull with ease. Nightmare continued to shriek and kick despite the other still trying hard to get the other to kiss back, a swift swipe of the tongue, kissing a bit harder, yet nothing would silence the guardian.

He would definitely be killed for the later.

"I’ll let you go, if you calm down" Killer hissed, one hand holding both of Nightmares wrists and the other frantically trying to get ahold of the leg that was being used to bruise his lower ribs. 

With a few quick spasms, the guardian eventually relaxed, with a deep scowl plastered across his skull as he starred at the other. Killer smiled lightly and chuckled as he began to relax his grip on the others wrists. "See, much better~"

Killer sighed. Finally, the smaller would calm down, he would relax his grip and allow Nightmare to sit up and calmly explain why he wasn’t corrupted and why he was covered in marks.

At least, that’s how Killer wished how it could’ve went.

Nightmare shrieked and suddenly propped himself up once he was allowed enough slack on his wrists, blunt teeth biting down hard onto Killers collarbone with hopes to hurt the other. Only.

Killer gasped and hissed, bearing his own slightly sharper fangs. Nightmare smiled proudly at ‘wounding’ his captor and began to scramble to get up, making sure to give a hefty kick with his heel to Killers upper pelvis, however, he didn’t expect the swift slice of a knife.

A pathetic whimper and half moan of his own escaped his mouth, desperate to cover up the disgusting noise, nightmare growled and attempted to flip over onto his back once more to kick Killers skull, hopefully to knock some sense into him.

Torn bedding and clumped sheets made it almost impossible to escape as he kicked back frantically and missed as his small frame rolled off the clump of blankets in the middle of the bed. Cursing being in this form, however it had its perks.

"Nightmare"

The sudden deep, threatening tone by Killer had the smaller stop and glance back, starring. Surely enough, Killer was wiping away a steam of blood pouring from his nose. It almost scared the guardian, if he hadn’t been more flustered.

"You little-", Nightmare shrieked as the other grasped his ankle once more and yanked him back. Claws trying frantically to grasp at the bedding as Killer dragged him back against him. It felt like a weird wrestling match, grab a limb, kick, try to scratch and hit. Nightmare yelped as he was finally dragged all the way back up against Killers hips, nightmare himself on all fours and ass raised thanks to Killers dragging.

"You’re fucking gorgeous and so small, I just want to fuck you till you scream"

A deep flush decorated the guardians skull, body trembling as the other leant over his smaller frame, panting heavily and growling under his breath at the same time.

Nightmare whined, too many sensations. And he hated that he enjoyed all of them.

The rough grinding from Killer against himself was enough to have Nightmare whimper as he willingly formed his magic, feeling further embarrassed as he formed a pussy out of response to the grinding. It felt wrong and right, he felt hot and cold.

It didn’t feel normal.

Killer moaned through clenched teeth as he began to rub at himself through his shorts, opening his sockets to see the other covering his skull with his hands, with his skull pushed into the bedding. 

"Nightmare..do..you not want too?" 

The sudden softness of Killers voice sent something akin to pain to Nights soul, he wanted this desperately, he spent all morning working himself up...

But not like this.

Suddenly he noticed the lack of weight against his backside, quickly spinning around to see Killer backing away and fixing the throbbing magic to make it less visible in his shorts waistband. "N..no..I.." 

Nightmare growled and stared at the other, fists clenched. His magic was soaking and ready, he was sick of waiting but all this delaying and messing around. "On the bed!"

Killer starred with wide sockets at the other, confusion littering his features as he glanced between the figure and the bed. "I’m.. on the bed-" "lay on it! On your back!" Nightmares frantic shouting had the other quick to get into position, laying flat on the bed beside Nightmare with a soft blush across his skull. The other looked even more cute like this, like a brat...

"Take the damn pants off-idiot" 

Shuffling to get them off and chucking them away, Killer watched the other awkwardly as Nightmare merely glanced down at the Others cock. Throbbing with need and want as Killer watched the smaller body crawl around, getting the perfect view of the others pussy on display for a moment; hoping deep down he never forgets that image.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you-" nightmare continued to whisper to himself as he lowered himself down onto the other, Killer watched intently as the other bought himself all the way to the hilt with a muffled gasp, hand flying up to his mouth to stop it. Killer groaned quietly as he bought his hands up to hold the others free hand. The small gesture being enough to have Nightmare look away as the blush that had began to fade once, now flared back to life.

"Stop staring and fuck me" Nightmare suddenly spat upon noticing Killers lingering stare. Even with empty sockets the other could feel the non existent eye lights scanning his body..to attack?

Killer gently began to thrust into the other, squeezing the others hand as Nightmare kept a hand clasped over his mouth. It felt amazing, all while also feeling extremely dangerous, how many times does someone get to fuck their boss?

What if Nightmare turned back to his corrupted self in the middle of all of this and decided to kill him? Would it be worth it?

Killer jerked out of his thoughts as suddenly the other had him pinned, Nightmare planting both arms beside Killers skull. The small guardian seemingly out of breath and flustered as he suddenly opened his sockets to stare deep into Killers empty ones. 

"You fuck too slow" 

Raising his pelvis then dropping back down, Killer yelped and gripped the others pelvis. Realising how his hands were compared to nightmares suddenly tiny pelvis. Everything felt overwhelming, Nightmares skull dropped beside Killers as he whined. He’d never had an orgasm in this form, nor with the female counterpart.

Killer hissed as he held the other tight, the beds creaking would definitely be able to be heard downstairs at this point but frankly, neither cared. Unable to get a tight grip on Nightmares pelvis due to the sweat, Killer reached around and held the other steady by his small ribs. Almost pausing in shock to see his fingers connecting around Nightmares entire rib cage. 

The guardians voice was becoming steady higher, claws gripping at the bedding on either side of Killers skull as the large began to thrust up in time with Nightmares pace. Everything was blissful. Killer didn’t want it to end, but Nightmare was starting to get drained quickly. 

Killers pace began to stutter, whimpering as he clenched the smaller body tighter.

Suddenly the smaller stopped moving and gasped, skull thrown back in bliss as he forced himself all the way onto Killers cock, that alone being enough to drive him to orgasm. Killer hissed and clenched his teeth, so close to cumming but yet, without that little push he won’t be able too. Nightmares spasms eventually calmed after a moment followed by a light whimper as he dropped his skull beside Killers, out of breath and panting frantically-"use me"

"Fuck.."

Nightmare gulped as he felt the other carefully readjust his grip on his rib cage before suddenly lifting and slamming the smaller body onto his cock, gasping as his own orgasm came crashing down onto him. Nightmare held his breath and gripped the sheets with a pathetic whine as Killer pulled out, breathing heavily himself as he repositioned them to face each other lying down.

"Why..aren’t you..corrupted?" 

"I told you.. I woke up like this, I.." nightmares reply faded into snoring as the other fell into a deep slumber once more, rib cage rising and falling steadily. 

"Now I have to clean you again.."


End file.
